


Home Wrecker

by sn0wghost



Category: Skins (UK), Skins (UK) RPF, Skins UK
Genre: Casual Sex, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, Home Wrecker, Horny Teenagers, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stonem, Effy. She doesn't do it on purpose. She's just too beautiful for her own good. It's not like she's the only one, though...</p>
<p>Originally published on FF.Net under a different handle.<br/>Continuing for Jase. & for nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stonem, Effy. She doesn't do it on purpose. She's just too beautiful for her own good. It's not like she's the only one, though...
> 
> Started in 2010. Continued in 2015, for Jase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written Jun 29th 2010; literally over five years ago. I used to be so in to Skins, it was unreal. They introduced lesbians and I was hooked. Anyway, upon request of Jase I’m continuing with more of a Keffy/Naomily vibe. This first chapter is all that I wrote back in ’10; it can be found https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6095059/1/Home-Wrecker (I may change that account handle to mimic this one.) If you think I have a plot for this, you would be sorely mistaken (I’m sure I had one way back when I was a tiny baby but for now I’m just… going with it.)

"No fucking way!" Katie screamed with laughter, as Naomi told her of what Cook had done in Paris. There were empty bottles on the floor, presentations of the day's success, and a spliff was making its way through the girls. "No, seriously," Emily giggled, "And he only went and fucked her mum too!" The group collapsed with laughter as nostalgia swept its way through the room. Not that any of them would ever admit it- They never even spoke about Freddie anymore. Effy was thinking of him, now. How his hair would ruffle in the wind, and his inability to stay mad at Cook no matter what had happened. _If he hadn't_ … No. She wouldn't let her mind go there. It was dangerous territory.

"Naoms?" Effy drawled, "Would you be so kind as to pass me a bottle of bubbly?" "Why, certainly, Miss Stonem!" came the lilted reply of the intoxicated blonde. As her fingers brushed over the brunette's, and their eyes locked, she felt a shiver run through her veins. Must be the drugs, she thought lazily, as she lay back and pulled her partner to her mouth. "Oh, God, that's disgusting!" Katie smiled; she'd rather gotten to like her twin's girlfriend, but old habits were hard to break.  
"Too right, Katiekins," Effy smiled at the girl, "fancy breaking from this lez-fest? I need more..." she gave a lazy wave of her hand, "anyway." Nodding, the two girls rose.

"Wait, Effs, I have a little 'something' up in my room."  
"Oh?" Without another word, the brunette took the red head's hand and walked with a cocky stride into the room she'd acquired from a little game of 'I can fuck you for it'. I remember, Stonem's hazy thoughts broke through; she tasted like cherry liqueurs and cigarettes. "Effs? Earth to Effy? How much have you had?" Katie was snapping her fingers in front of the girls face.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess the weed just got me a bit." She laughed, and her companion couldn't help but notice the blush that crept from her neck to her hairline. "Well, if you're sure…" the 'straight' twin bent over to reach under her bed, and without thinking Effy had allowed herself to walk straight over and place her hand between her thighs, "Uh, Effs….?"

* * *

 

**Katie POV. Songfic chap: Amanda Palmer – Another Year**

_i tried to fall in it again, my friends took bets and disappeared_

"Effy, what the fu-" I tried to speak, but all I felt was her fingers slide under my shorts and my mind fogged over. Some small part of me recognised that this wasn't the first time. Not the first time I'd fucked Effy Stonem. Effy fucking Stonem. Her hand was in my shorts, breath was on my neck, eyes were in my mind. I felt myself moan before I registered what I'd done. No one could make me feel vulnerable like she could. No one.

_they mime their sighing violins. i think i'll wait another year_

Not even Naomi. When I fucked Naomi, that was it. I fucked her. She fucked me. We got fucked up. It was just what we did. Emily knew. She knew we'd done it. Didn't know we still did it. But there wasn't time to think of her now. There was just me. Me and Effy. Her, bending over me, biting my neck. Animal lust throwing her onto me. i want my chest pressed to your chest, my nervous systems interfere "Katiekins," she growls into my ear, "Fuck me. Now." That was all the go-ahead I needed. The shit in my system was pushed aside for her. For Miss Stonem. Heart breaker, great fucker, home wrecker. But I didn't care. I wanted her. Needed her. Craved her. Craved her every single fucking time she looked at me. Every time she'd come down to breakfast in nothing but her latest conquests' huge t-shirt. Every time she licked her lips just coss she knew I was looking. Yeah. I wanted her. And I was going to have her.

_ten or eleven months have passed, i think i'll wait another year_

How long have I wanted Effs? Probably since the beginning of college. That's why I'd had so many boyfriends. To get her out of my mind. Fuck away the thought of Elizabeth Stonem. But it never worked. I thought getting with Freddie might help. But it never did. In fact, it made it worse. I always wondered if Effy had done these things with him, and how her face looked when she did them. I drifted into daydreams where that silly little smirk was gone from her face, and all that was there was lust and need. For me.

_this weather turns my tricks to rust, i am a lousy engineer_

"Effs," I murmur, and let incoherent words slip past my lips. "Shut up," she growls, "and just fuck me." I try and tell her that you don't fuck Effy Stonem, you make love to her. But her lips are dancing with my own, over my jaw, down my neck. Her hands are tracing the curve of my braless chest. Her fingers are expertly tugging the buttons of my shirt open. Her tongue's effortlessly teasing and curling its way over my exposed flesh. And my mind fogs. There's just her touch. Her. EffyEffyEffyEffy. the winter makes things hard enough, i think i'll wait another year Panting. Legs like jelly. I can barely hold myself up. But I'll do it for her. I owe it to her, now. "Katie..." she moans into the now-dark room, as I let my hands discover her all over again. Yes. She's moaning my name. She's not lost in a fantasy that I'm anyone else. It's just her and me. And I'm going to make her feel like a Goddess...

_i'm not as callous as you think, i barely breath when you are near_

* * *

 

**Naomi POV**

"Ems," I whisper into shocking red hair, "Ems." Every limb feels weighed down, but I drag my arm up to push her hair back. She locks her chocolate orbs on mine and smirks. She looks like Effy. Fuck, I should n-o-t be thinking that way. I press my lips against Emily's, eagerly, wanting to erase to memory of the brunette who was upstairs fucking. "Naoms," she murmurs, "I want you." And I want her. Or, at least, I think I do. I let her fingers trace the lapels of my jacket and slide under the hem of my shirt. I keep my eyes locked on hers and briefly think of how I know Effy and Katie are doing exactly what we're doing right now.

Clothes are off in fluid movements, and a vague realisation that we're in the living room passes my mind. Fuck it, I want her. I want Emily. And this time I do. No one but Emily. Just Emily. EmilyEmilyEmily. I growl her name and sink my teeth into her neck. Her moan seeps into my body and her hands slide in between my thighs. None of the coy act from previous embraces is here. We're just together. Raw. Passionate. Need for each other takes over everything, and before I know it I'm lost in everything that Emily is. She's taking me. Making me hers in a way that the world will always know but never see.

In what seems to be a second and a day all at the same time, it's over. She's releasing her mouths grip on a pillow, and pulling her clothes back on. Well, my clothes. She's so tiny that my shirt falls to her knees. I just pull my jacket on over my bra, hitch my knickers back into place and strut into the kitchen. "Coffee, Ems?" I call back to the ruffled red-head. "That would be lovely," she purrs, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her cheek on my back. I resist the urge to jump- I had thought she was laying on the sofa, after all. Her pixie-like form feels so slight against my own and I swallow the lump caught in my throat. After everything I'd done to her, she'd still come back to me. I could do it again, and she'd still come back...

I flick the switch on the kettle and spin round to face her. My own arms gather around her tiny waist, and I pull her close as I can. "I love you, Emily Fitch," I whisper, kissing her forehead, "I really do."  
She blushes, a pink color which scatters my thoughts like beetles under a light. She looks so fragile, so adorable, so... breakable.

* * *

 

**Effy POV**

"Good mor-" I'm stopped short as I roll over, to see an empty pillow. Empty, save for a few curled red hairs and a smudge of black mascara. A sigh finds its way from my swollen lips, I catch the tears with a shaking hand. _The same fucking story_ , I sit up and wrap my arms around myself, _Effy Stonem gets fucked, and gets fucked over. It's no different with Katie. In fact, it's probabl-_

"I hope you like coffee like I do," Katie smiles as she kicks open the door gently, "It's a bit strong, and sweet."

_Like you_ , I turn and take the cup she's offering. I'm speechless, for once, so I let her take my silence as an early-morning thing.

"Naomi's gone to get us all something for breakfast," Katie looks at me, "That was nice of her, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, nice."  
"I mean, I don't know if she..."  
"She knows."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that's okay," she bites her lip, and looks so much like her sister it scares me, "it is okay, isn't it? We're not.. Or.. Are we?"  
"Not what?"  
"Together?"  
"..Do you.."  
"Want to be?"  
"Yeah?"

She places her mug on the floor, and straddles me. Not in a sexual way, not in a lust-filled embrace like last night. This is more like a 'I'm here, you're here, no more running' trap. And I don't mind.  
"I want to be," she whispers, locking her eyes on mine, "I really do..." Once again I'm left with the words taken from my mouth. I'm scared that if I make a noise I'll sound like an idiot. So I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. When she falls beside me, a soft "Omph" emitting from her petal-pink lips, I can't help but let a smile creep over my face.

"Then, Katie fucking Fitch, will you... bemygirlfriend?" I blush, I can feel it from my hairline to my toes. _This isn't like you, Effy, what's happening?_

She lifts her head to look at me, smiles shyly, and whispers, "Yes. I will."


	2. You Did What

_I looked up saw a cloud floating by without a sound; Banana slugs do their ying yang thin-_

Noise was cut off with a slam, and groans and creaking bones rattled the bed until both girls eyes were at least the slightest bit open. The bitter scent of coffee bit at their noses, with aching limbs they wrapped up in each other again.  
Messy, red tresses tickled Naomi’s chin, until she couldn’t stand the feeling anymore. Disengaging herself from their embrace, she smoothed a hand across her girlfriend’s cheek, mirroring the smile that had crept across Emily’s face. Completely exposed to the elements, a smirk quickly replaced those smiles, as Naomi leant in for a kiss. Despite her small stature, Emily’s build was strong; her slender arms pulled her partner down, on top of her Naomi felt on top of the world. Laughing at each other, their lips grazed noses, chins, jaws, necks, placing curious mouths any place that they would reach and listening to each noise that each movement elicited.

“Em! Ems, you wouldn’t bel-“ the door slamming open broke them of their reverie, but not of their embrace, lingerie clad and breathing hard, Katie stood in the doorframe and laughed at them both, “Oh, fuck... Well, it’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Naomi’s snarl rumbled from her chest, before she even had a chance to stop it, it made her uncomfortable to be so exposed in front of someone who would exploit that vulnerability any other chance she got.

Strutting to the bed, Katie slipped down easily beside them. Patting Naomi’s thigh, a smirk lifted her mouth; but it remained shut, gentle fingers tracing spider web patterns across the blonde’s leg, watching the gooseflesh that rose under her touch. Unease settled over the group, Emily’s point from the bed affording her no more sight than that of her lover’s hair, and the dappled paint of the bedroom ceiling, “Fuck this, babe, move,” she murmured, “I need some clothes, and air.” Shuffling awkwardly, the two finally released each other, Katie watching their moves with an air of disinterest, the silence in the room still suffocating any attempt at bringing up the obnoxious twins’ terribly timed entrance.

“Kaaaaaatiekiiiiins,” Effy’s giggle trickled through the house, seeping in to the room through the hazy fog of silence, “where aaare yooou?” Finally the voice was followed by the body, a tumble of bright blue eyes and perfectly arranged brown hair crowned the doorframe.  
The smell of marijuana permeated every word that followed, smoke slipping around the other girls and enveloping them in a shroud of unspoken promises, “I thought we should celebrate, darling,” came the follow up, when no one responded to her appearance, “It’s not every day someone gets to tie down the ever elusive Katie Fitch, is it?”

Shooting up from her nest of blankets, Emily’s voice was barely heard, “You did what?!”


	3. Celebrate

Once more, silence settled on their shoulders like a damp blanket. Naomi’s breath caught in her throat, she clutched at the bed to steady her hands and averted her gaze from the room’s occupants. Emily’s eyes darted between the brunette and her twin, disbelief quieted her questioning tongue, observant and curious brown orbs capturing every small glance they shared. Shy, slow smiles spread across their faces. Rising from the bed, Katie took the hand of her new girlfriend, and turned to her sister.

“We’re… together, I suppose. Same way you and Naoms are. Almost,” winking at Naomi, Katie gave Effy’s hand another squeeze. The two weren’t secretive, they both knew that they’d slept with her. Before their own encounters, they would keep a tally of who had been there most. It was vindictive, horrible, evil, truly; but as was the nature of the girls, before everything changed. Since the funeral, hell, since Panda’s acceptance to university, the group have become more subdued, matured somehow without changing at all. This was why they’d done it.

Paris had been the last escape, for all of them, even if they didn’t all go. It was their “throw it all away and pretend we haven’t fucked it all up” moment. All of them grabbed it, so desperate and scared they were. Fools would’ve lingered, but they had all spent long enough being foolish.

“Say something, Em,” Effy said, almost whispering, her voice trembling, “You’re starting to scare me a bit.”

“Well,” Naomi laughed out, standing, still completely naked and now uncomfortably aware of it once again, “all these bedrooms, and we only need two now. Might as well get a lodger!” With a voice teetering hysterical, the blonde hid herself behind the wardrobe doors, sinking in to a mass of fabric to throw something on. Every person in the room had been intimate with her; only one mattered, now, especially now, but the guilt that snaked around her spine and licked at the base of her neck was heavy. There was little that the fabric would protect, but at least a physical barrier would give her mind the shift to rebuild mental barriers.

Throwing a large jumper and some panties to Emily, Naomi finally dared glance at the happy couple. They were truly, truly glowing. It was like watching some fucked up parallel of her and Emily, in the good days, before college finished and everything fucked up. They were fighting, though, Emily and Naomi, again, to get back to that place. Still, the sight of the two of them stirred up emotions that Naomi couldn’t place. Jealousy, despair, discomfort, jealousy… With a quick stride, she walked toward them, and plucked the joint from Effy’s fingers, grinning.

“So, let’s fuckin’ celebrate, shall we?!”


End file.
